The Wind of Time's Crossing
by Kyoji1
Summary: I plan on making this one sound better later. For now enjoy. An insert story to my other one, Hyrule's Future. Kyoji falls through a portal on accident and finds himself traveling with Inuyasha and the gang. Will they ever find his way back? please r
1. The Beginning of the End

Kyoji and Kitana were walking through Hyrule Castle one morning just talking about the different events that have happened since they arrived in Hyrule. Trunks was running through the courtyard playing tag with Goten, and Goku and Link were at it once again with food.  
  
Kyoji, Kitana, Link, and Trunks met up sometime in the afternoon and decided to take a walk through Hyrule. As they walked, Kitana consciously turned left while leaving the market, walking toward Kakariko Village. She was about half way over the bridge when she realized that everyone else was walking away from Kakariko.  
"Yipe!!! Hey guys, wait up!"  
Kitana turned around and darted after the other three.  
"C'mon ya slowpoke, you shouldn't fall behind like that", Link said with a grin.  
"Oh shut up Link!" Kitana snapped. "I'm just used to walking toward Kakariko every time I leave the market, that's all", she said in embarrassment.  
Link, Kyoji, and Trunks began to laugh. They laughed until their stomachs hurt. Trunks started to walk off on his own, not paying any attention to where he was going, when WHAM, walked right into the wall by Lon Lon Ranch.  
"Oww! That really hurt", Trunks said rubbing his head in pain.  
"Hey guys look, we got ourselves an eleven year old super saiyan who can't see his own hand in front of his face!" Kyoji said with a smirk.  
Link and Kitana covered their eyes with their hands in ORO. Trunks turned around and began to walk back to the group who was still laughing about Trunks's little incident. They stopped in front of Kokiri Forest when Link told them of the portals in Hyrule that led to other worlds.  
"Listen guys, the reason I asked you guys to come with me was because I want to explain one important detail about Hyrule real quick. There are portals placed all around the land in each town in Hyrule, but the thing is, I'm not real sure where all of them are", Link explained.  
Kyoji and Kitana looked ate him in disappointment.  
"YOU DORK!" Kitana started. "You're just now telling us this after almost three years! Geez and you call me slow."  
"Sorry, I guess it slipped my mind", Link responded.  
"Just slipped your mind?! For three years?" Kyoji said. Trunks watched in enjoyment as Kitana and Kyoji starred at Link. They kept walking into the forest when Link came up on a large boulder blocking the path into the Lost Woods. He looked at the boulder and sat there wondering why it was there. Trunks then got fed up with the stalling, took one look at it, and with his father's attitude, blew it sky high.  
"Ah ha, I figured it out", said Link. "It was Mido who did this."  
"Gee whatever gave you that idea Einstein", Kitana said.  
They walked on through the Lost Woods when they came into a meadow. They stopped and scanned the it over for any holes. There weren't any in sight so Kyoji, testing it to be sure, took one step in and disappeared.  
Kitana and Link did a double take and started to wonder where Kyoji went.  
"Uh, guys I think Kyoji might have found a hole", Trunks said sarcastically. "He seems to be, uh, gone. "Hey whaddaya know, Kyoji found a portal, Alright!" Link said in excitement.  
"Umm, not to interrupt in your little celebration or anything, but, WHERE'S MY COUSIN!!" Kitana yelled.  
"Yeah and I wanna know where my friend is", said Trunks.  
Link shrugged and told the other two to follow him back to the castle to tell Zelda about this. 


	2. Fall Into a New World

Link, Kitana, and Trunks headed back to Hyrule Castle to explain to Zelda about Kyoji's disappearance. None of them knew where he went and they all wished that the portals, or whatever they were, were marked somehow. Kitana and Trunks didn't feel like talking or trying to figure out what had just happened all they knew was that they had lost a close friend and now it was going to be a long journey back to Hyrule. Link did actually try to jump in after him, but all he did was bang his head on the ground, that much they gave him for now. Nothing that Link said now would change the fact that Kyoji wasn't with them now and that they were missing part of their team.

Meanwhile, Kyoji woke up from his fall and looked around in a daze for the other three. "Oww that hurt", he said painfully, "that'll leave a mark." He looked up just in time to see a hole in the sky start to close and he wondered what it was. "Oh boy that's not good", he said to himself. "Link, Kitana, Trunks, hey where are you guys. No more games, c'mon where are you."

Kyoji began walking around wondering where he was. He found himself in a forest; it didn't quite look like the Lost Woods or any forest at his old home. He came to a clearing where a large tree grew from the middle of the clearing and rooted out above the ground. He started circling the tree, looking it over, and climbing around it, he was too tired now to try flying around it. He was about to leave when he heard a voice call out to him, "Hey you, what do you think you're doing here?" He jumped around in time to see a young girl standing in the entrance to the clearing.

"Oh I was just looking at this tree, I've never seen one so big before." Kyoji responded. "I don't really know what I'm doing here or how I got here, heck I don't even know where here is."

"This is the feudal era of Japan", the stranger said. "This tree is where I first arrived too. To tell you the truth I don't really have any idea how you got here, unless you came down the well back there."

"A well? No I didn't come down a well. I was walking with my friends when I fell on the ground, and when I woke up I found myself here. I don't know how to explain it really. Come to think of it I guess I didn't fall on the ground did I?"

"Well I just got back from my world so I guess you can stay with us until you find your way home. Come with me I'll take you back to the village I'm staying at. Oh, how rude of me, my name is Kagome, what's yours." She gestured with her hands as she spoke. She was about average height maybe about 5'6" or so, a slender build, black hair down to her waist, and brown eyes. She wore a school uniform, a white shirt with a green and white striped collar and a red bow, and she wore a green skirt. She looked like she wasn't from this time, but maybe from the same country.

"Kyoji. I'm from Hyrule…" he stopped short to rethink his last statement. "Well now I am, but I was born somewhere else."

"Hyrule? I've never heard of that place. Is it off the east coast, or maybe in the Atlantic?"

"No, it isn't. I can't really explain where it is. I've lived there for the past three years and I still don't know where it is." He could tell she was trying so he wasn't going to say anything about that, he gave her credit though, and it was better than he could have done. He probably would have said it was a country floating in the sky above China or Russia or something, he would even have gone with it being another Atlantis.

The two new friends walked to the nearby village, which really wasn't too far from where Kyoji had landed. On their way they began talking about how they each got here and why they were here, Kyoji's story didn't last long. He did tell her about Hyrule and his friends he had left back there.

Once they arrived at the village, Kagome lead Kyoji to the largest building in town. It was made of wood, with the old style Japanese architecture, which still looked good even in Hyrule, they reminded him of the rural areas back home in his world. They walked in and inside were five people sitting down, and to his guess waiting for Kagome. Everyone was eating dinner and talking around, what about he didn't know. He looked at the group and realized that they weren't all the same kind of people, in fact each of them looked different somehow. One looked like a monk, one a regular young girl, one looked of an older woman, one had dog ears, and a kid with dog ears and a bushy tail, there was even a two tailed cat lying down.

"Hi guys." Kagome said greeting her friends." She beckoned Kyoji to come in as she made her introductions. "I found this boy walking around the forest and he has lost his way home, so I invited him to stay with us for a while. His name is Kyoji and he's from a land called Hyrule." She sat down and told Kyoji to sit as well so that she could properly introduce them.

"Kagome it's nice of ye to join us", said the older woman. "Kyoji is it? I'm sorry ye have lost your way. We will help ye with finding ye way back. I'm Kaede the priestess of this village." She seemed nice enough to be a priestess, but Kyoji didn't sense much in the way of spirit energy, but he was in a different world altogether.

"Kyoji, let me introduce you to everyone. You already know Kaede, that dog demon over there is Inuyasha, the little fox demon is Shippo, the monk is Miroku, she is Sango, and the cat is Kirara."

Kyoji sat down, as they exchanged hellos and began a conversation with him. He was amazed at how fast they had gotten to know each other. He learned that they were all after the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls and a demon named Naraku. He even told them about his adventures in Hyrule which started about three years ago, when he was told that he was destined to help save Hyrule from an evil demon called Dragmire who has been trying to take revenge on the princess and the Hero of Time.

Later that night after everyone started going to bed Kyoji walked outside to get some fresh air and try to take in everything that has taken place that day. He looked up at the stars wondering what Link, and the rest of them were doing, he missed them now. The peace was disturbed somewhat as the door slid open and Miroku stepped outside with him.

"How's everything going Kyoji?" He asked in a friendly tone.

"Not too bad, thanks", Kyoji was tired, but he couldn't stop thinking about home. "I guess I'm becoming a little home sick right now, I miss Hyrule."

"That's to be expected. Kagome had to go through the same thing when she first got here from her home too. Even Sango felt a little away from home, but it will pass in time." He gave him a reassuring smile, which said that it wouldn't be too long before this too feels like home. "Try to get some rest though, we are leaving in the morning to continue our journey." They both went back inside to get some sleep for the next day. Kyoji could tell that his adventures were only just beginning here.


	3. The Feudal Era

The next day Kyoji woke up in the center of the empty house. He stood up and walked outside not remembering where he was or how he got there. As he got outside he saw a bustling village and everyone seemed to be moving around him.

"Oh, ye finally awake now. Are ye hungry?" It was the old woman from the day before; his memories were coming back.

He had been waking in Hyrule with his friends when he suddenly fell into a hole of some kind, and now he's in some other world, possibly a feudal era. "Yes, please", he said back. He hadn't eaten since the fall into the hole in the forest.

"Follow me young man", the old woman said. "Now what ye name be again?"

Kyoji was spacing out now, but he still heard her. "Uh, it's Kyoji ma'am."

"Aye, Kagome has been asking about ye all morning. Ye were going to ask where ye are right?"

"Uh, yeah, but how did you know", he was shocked that she knew exactly what he was thinking. Was she able to read minds or something? Kyoji was amazed at the beauty of this new world he had accidentally fallen into. Now that he has seen this village he didn't want to leave, it was just as beautiful as Hyrule.

"Aye, I be Kaede the priestess of this village. I can't say where ye are, but I can say ye not be home." She walked him into a small hut with a pot by the fireplace. She told him to take a seat, which he did without hesitation.

"I haven't been home for years, I've been fighting a demon for a while, so anything can be home now."

Kaede got him some breakfast then went back to her priestess duties leaving Kyoji by himself. He sat there eating what he thought was their basic morning meal, but right now he could care less, he was hungry. He finished rather quickly and decided to take a walk around the village.

The village was large about as big as Kokiri Forest, there were water spots all over the place at the bottom of a hill and at the top were several large huts, those must have been their homes. The people wore Japanese Kimonos of all colors and designs. It looked like a farming town with crops growing down by the water and some smaller huts close to them.

"Hey, it's about time you woke up! I was about to tell Inuyasha that we should leave without you. So have you seen the village yet?" Kagome greeted with a warm welcome. She didn't seem shy at all, and was quick to say hello.

"You are, Kagome, right?" He asked her trying to remember everything from the day before. "Sorry I'm still trying to understand everything that has happened in the past day."

"That's okay, trust me I understand. I went through the same thing a while back." She led him through the village, closer and closer to the edge of the forest. "We were all wondering if you would like to join us on our journey for a while." She showed him more of the village on their way to the others, who were waiting by the edge of the village close to the forest.

"Ok, I'm in, but before we go I gotta grab my…"

"Sword?" She finished. "Got that, Sango is holding onto it right now. Speaking of, what is that, it's not your normal katana. Neither Inuyasha nor Miroku could touch it, but Sango picked it up easily."

"Wait a second", he started, confused, "since when did I have a katana, it was a double edged sword when I put it down. Second, what do you mean that only Sango could pick it up?" He remembered her, she was the prettiest one of the two girls, nothing against Kagome or anything, but there was something about her that he liked. "In Hyrule almost everyone could hold my sword like any other sword", he told her.

"Beats me, it's your sword, it even glowed when she touched it, that was quite the sight to see", she made some sort of hand gesture as she said it. Kyoji could tell that Kagome was a very enthusiastic girl with much energy. She stopped I front of the rest of the group ready as ever to get going. "Hi guys, he agreed to join us for a while, now lets get going." She picked up her bike and started walking ahead down the trail.

Sango walked up to Kyoji handing him his sword. "Kyoji right? I don't know what kind of sword this is, but it isn't normal."

Kyoji took the sword from her and replied, "Yeah? Kagome said the same thing and to tell you the truth I'm still trying to figure it out too." He tried to sound somewhat innocent so he added a little laugh as he spoke.

"You ain't gonna hold us back will ya?" Inuyasha said to him. He sounded a little regretful of bringing Kyoji along.

"No worries Inuyasha, I'll keep up."

"You better, cause if you don't I'll make you regret it you hear?"

"Yeah I got ya", Kyoji said giving him a sarcastic salute and watching Sango turn and walk after the others. He placed the sword in his belt the way Inuyasha had his; he guessed that was how katanas were meant to be worn. He took one last look back toward the village, then turned back around and joined his new traveling party.

Back in Hyrule, Link and Kitana were looking out onto the field from the castle balcony. It has been two days since Kyoji fell down that strange hole, and they both felt lonely without him. Link was still focused mainly on finding more of them throughout the land, still confident that Kyoji would eventually find his way back. Kitana, however, didn't feel that sure about it, she still thought that Kyoji was gone and wasn't coming back.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" Kitana asked in a sad tone. "It doesn't feel right without him."

Link turned his head toward Kitana giving her a reassuring smile and putting his arm around her for comfort. "Yes I do believe he will be back, however, I can't tell you when or how. Don't worry we'll find him soon." He only told her what she wanted to hear, but what he really though was that he really didn't know whether or not Kyoji would ever be back. He knew better than to tell her that, since he already has a few bruises for mentioning something relatively close.

As they sat there looking out toward the east, they didn't notice Zelda walling out to join them. "Sorry to interrupt you two", she said joining them. Link dropped his arm back to his side and turned towa4d Zelda. "I have some news from Rauru that you might want to hear."

"Please tell!" Kitana said with hope in her voice.

"He has granted me a meeting of the sages and agrees to discuss the matter thoroughly."

"And that's the good news right?" Link had a feeling that there was more and was beckoning Zelda to continue.

"Yes, the bad news is that there is a chance that Kyoji may not be back for nearly a year or two maybe more. I can't be sure right now. The sages' power can't extend to any further than the lands surrounding Hyrule, which means we can't do anything to see where he is right now, sadly not even I have that much power." Zelda's face was sad and in deep regret. "I don't know how to say it, but Kyoji may be forced to start a new life n the world he's in right now."

The three of them sat on the balcony wondering about the extent of the sages' power to connect with other worlds out there. Link regretted bringing up the subject of the portals connecting Hyrule to the universe, he now felt responsible for the inability to act. The rest of the night went on and Hyrule still looked as peaceful as it had before.


	4. Revelations

Several days had passed and still nothing had changed, no excitement, no action, not even a measly jewel shard. Kyoji stared up at the night sky trying to fall sleep. He sat up and moved closer to the fire that burned brightly in the campground. There was no point in trying to talk to someone considering they were all sleeping.

As he began warming up, he laid back down wishing he could hear someone say something. He began to wish for something exciting to happen on this journey, he was getting bored, and quickly. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep thinking of Hyrule once again.

The next morning he awoke to five pairs of eyes starring down at him. He lay there starring back at them confused. "Has anyone ever told you that you sleep late?" Kagome asked as he sat up.

"C'mon we have much ground to cover." Miroku told them as he walked off ahead.

Kyoji stood up, stretched and began to follow after the others. "Where are we heading today guys?" he asked. He didn't expect much of an answer considering he held them up. He watched after everyone and noticed that they seemed to pair up, he was used to just walking and the fastest was in front, so this was something to get used to.

"Told ya I shoulda woken him up." Kyoji heard Inuyasha talking to Kagome, "we'd be farther right now if we hadn't of waited so long." He couldn't help but listen in then. He caught up to them walking next to Miroku trying to hear what they were possibly arguing about.

"He's new, give him a break Inuyasha. It's not like we have to be at the next village yesterday."

"I hate waitin on slow people. If I woke him up earlier we'd be farther by now."

"It's not that big of a deal. Just give it a rest will ya?"

There was a little more to the argument, but Kyoji didn't seem to care by that time. He leaned toward Miroku and asked, "Why does Inuyasha seem so impatient today?"

"What do you mean today? He's always like this." Said Sango who was on the other side of Miroku.

"I mean he seems more so today then usual."

"I'll tell you later." Miroku responded. "Right now isn't the safest place for me to explain it. You understand, right"?"

"Yeah, sure I understand." Kyoji's thoughts started to shift back to Hyrule. How he missed that wonderful land right…

"SIT!" BOOM. Inuyasha must have pushed Kagome a bit far, because now he was quite a ways into the ground now. It at the least got a laugh out of the four in the back. They continued walking toward the next village or at least until Kagome sensed another jewel shard. Inuyasha was careful to not get on her bad side the rest of the day.

Dark clouds rolled in over the grassy plain. The itch black sky blocked out all light from entering onto the meadow, and a strange wind blew across the way giving it an eerie feel.

From the darkness emerged four figures seemingly unafraid. The tallest of he four stopped in the middle of the plain as the wind blew passed him. As for the other three, the wind stopped them far behind the other. A human child kept tightly by the two headed demon dragon, afraid to advance, and the little demon next to her stopped close by as well.

"Master Jaken, that wind doesn't seem natural", said the little girl. "I'm scared."

"Don't worry Rin, it won't harm you", said Jaken trying to hide his fear for the girl's sake. "We're safe as long as Lord Sesshomaru is with us."

Sesshomaru, who was doing quite a bit of examining of the dark sky, began to speak to the air, "Who are you?" At first you'd think he had lost his mind, but then the wind spoke back.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I am Kezenmaru, demon of the wind." Still unable to be seen, the wind continued to speak. "I had a feeling it was you. No other demon has this strong of a presence. However I cannot allow you to leave here alive." The wind blew hard once again knocking over Jaken and Rin, but Sesshomaru didn't budge.

"So that's how this will play out", Sesshomaru said confidently, "you may know who I am, but you don't know me the way you think. I will be going now. I'd rather not waste my time here any longer." He started walking again not worried of the wind demon in the least. As he took his first steps a strong gust blew at him. Thinking this as the demon's way of attacking, Sesshomaru pulled out Tokijin and slashed through the wind as if nothing. "Why should I bother fighting you when you don't show yourself." Sesshomaru sheathed his sword and began walking away.

"Good job my lord", Jaken said running up closer to the dog demon, "he didn't have a chance challenging one as powerful as you."

Rin, who was still behind, jumped up to ride toward Sesshomaru on Au-Un, "What was that Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked innocently. "I didn't see anything."

"It was nothing Rin. Forget about it."

"What are you starin at? Haven't ya ever seen a human before?" Inuyasha snapped at Kyoji who was busy inspecting his change.

"Well, yeah, but—"

"But what? I wish you'd quit."

"I just thought you were a demon. At least that's what I was told." Kyoji still couldn't help but look for his ears.

Miroku stood up and walked toward Inuyasha. "You wanted to know why he was so nervous today didn't you?" Kyoji nodded as Miroku stuck his fingers in Inuyasha's mouth and pulled. "As you can see he has no fangs."

"Miwoku, get your ands owt ob my mouf!"

Miroku ignored him and started messing with his hair around where his ears were. "He also doesn't have his ears anymore, in fact they are right here", he began pulling at Inuyasha's human ears getting a few 'ows' and 'quit that'. "As you can see he was a demon earlier today, and now he is a human. In fact he is a half demon and half demons sometimes go through times as humans." He pointed up at the sky, "See the moon?"

"There is no moon tonight", replied Kyoji still confused.

"Exactly." Miroku stepped away from Inuyasha to sit back down. "half demons have moments when they lose their demon power; Inuyasha's just happens to be on a moonless night."

Inuyasha stood up and wsalked away as Kagome sat down. "What's wrong with him this time?" she asked.

Inuyasha answered for her before he walked off, "That damn monk needs to keep my secret to himself."

Kyoji picked up his sword and started examining it. It glowed just briefly, but enough for Miroku to ask about it. "Your sword seems different from other swords around here. Do you know why, Kyoji?"

He sheathed it and the blade was glowing brighter now, and he too started asking the same question. He shrugged at the question.

"And why was I the only one who could move it?" asked Sango. Kagome too asked the same thing, it seemed as though the sword chose its wielders instead of having anybody use it.

"I'm pretty sure you too can touch it Kagome, but the others, I don't know. Everyone back home was able to use it no problem. "He handed Miroku the sword beckoning him to hold it. "Go on, take it should let you hold it."

Shippo jumped on Miroku's shoulder and started to nervously touch it. This time the sword didn't feel like a two-ton brick when Miroku took the sword from Kyoji. It started to glow bright while it accepted the monk's handling. "Wow, it must be special to glow like that", Shippo said amazed.

"Yes, it must be special, does it have spiritual powers? It seems to be able to choose its own wielders," Miroku said studying the sword.

Kagome and Sango moved closer to the monk to get a better view of the sword. "What are these markings on the blade?" asked Sango.

"Those are Hylian markings from the ancient Sages. They built that sword to help empower the sacred Triforce. It still haven't learned how to read Hulian, but I do know or have an idea o how to use the sword's power."

"It's power?" Inuyasha came back to the group; he must have forgiven Miroku and Kyoji for earlier. "I don't care what kind of power it has, it can't rival my Tetsaiga", he bragged patting his sword. Everyone seemed to ignore him, because no one seemed to answer.

The night went o, and everyone was quiet as they talked among the group. Kyoji felt much better about this journey. He has made new friends, friends who have accepted him as part of the team, and he didn't feel bad about knowing Inuyasha's secret either. He laid back wishing he could stay longer, but he also thought of what else could happen while he was here. His new friends enjoyed his company, but he thought, just wait till they know my little secret.


End file.
